Various cosmetics are applied using an applicator brush, for example, mascara which is a kind of cosmetic that is mainly used by women. The applicator brush is a cosmetic tool for painting various colors of mascara on eyelashes in order to show aesthetic sense around eyes or for applying other cosmetics to the eyes or other areas.
With the exemplary mascara, the applicator brush is configured to be inserted into a vessel in which mascara liquid is stored, a knob for opening and closing the vessel, a rod protruded to a leading end of the knob, and a brush formed on the rod. The mascara is used by smearing the mascara liquid on the brush through the coupling or separate process of the knob and the vessel.
Meanwhile, the mascara brush formed as above is manufactured to be suitable for various functions, such as a volume for the eyelashes (volume: effect that eyebrows are seen to be affluent according to the length and form of the brush hair), curl (curl: an effect that a length of eyebrows is long), clean (clean: an effect that eyebrows are not lumped), etc. The mascara brush uniformly applies the mascara liquid having viscosity on the eyelashes and a combing function by the brush should be excellent so that the eyelashes are not coagulated.
The applicator is composed of a bottle that contains the mascara composition and brush when not in use. A rod extends from an inner cavity of a holder, to which the holder acts as a gripping point for the user and doubles as a twist-top lid for the bottle, and finally the brush is made up of multiple supports that stack one on top of the other and align along the axis of the rod. Each support carries multiple protrusions that project radially outward along the outer perimeter of each support. The supports are stacked in such a way as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0037911 and 2002/0059942 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,562.
One type of manufacture for mascara brushes is a disc brush which is manufactured with an axial rod that penetrating multiple discs in the center. In order to create a desired bristle arrangement, each successive disc is placed in angular offset compared to the disc before and after. To achieve the angular offset, a geometrical cross section or key is typically built into the rod and discs alike. Such a keyed system requires the key to be offset relative to the bristles a different amount for each disc.
It is known that mascara applicators of the conventional type consisted of a twisted wire core with a plurality of nylon fibers that protrude radially outward, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0133056.